Gone
by RED TIGER SKUNK
Summary: Stalex :D wat i think shulda happened after stevie's "accident" damn producers...  :T Rated T 4 language as always  moslty
1. Chapter 1: Alive

Gone

**A/N: Yo! X3 This shall be a Stalex/Stevex story, since there hasn't been too many lately. For once this is gonna be a story( at least I hope so =/ ) Im kinda making this up as I go, ok? So how many chapters there are depends on how many reviews I get. Meaning review if you want more! :D**

**Chapter 1: Alive**

? POV **( A/N: tho im pretty sure you can gess who it is ;) )**

I woke up in my old bed room with Warren kneeling beside me. I blinked as I sat up.

"Warren? What happened? Why am I even alive?" I asked scared shitless.

"Stevie, just calm down ok?" Warren said to me while I relaxed slightly. "It took a lot of research, and not to mention time, but I finally found a spell that brought you back" he smiled at me.

I stared at him in disbelief "How come you brought me back?" his smiled faded "I mean I just left you there at the Hall of Transfers for Pete's sake!" I didn't even think of the consequences of what might happen if I failed the revolution. I put all those wizards in danger! And Alex…Oh God Alex… I new I had only known her for a few days, but damn I fell in love with her. HARD. I know I didn't really deserve it, but all I wanted 2 do was tell Alex I loved her.

"You're my sister, I couldn't just leave you there." Warren's voice snapping back to reality.

"So I'm here for good?" I asked hopefully

"Yep, but you don't have your powers anymore" Warren informed me.

"I don't care about my damn powers anymore" Warren's eyes flashed surprised. Frankly I don't blame him, I did start the revolution because all I wanted was _keep_ my powers. "I just wanna talk to someone…"

Warren raised an eyebrow at me "Umm… And who would that be exactly?"

I glared at him, returning back to my old self "Who do you think?" I was only friends with Alex after all. Though I guess I was friends with Harper.

Warren blinked before giving me a knowing smile "Oh, now I see"

I blushed and scowled at my dorky brother "Just shut up and flash me there jackass"

Warren chuckled before grabbing his wand from his inside jacket. He raised it and then flashed me to the Russo Household.

**A/N: Okay so short, but that's just how I am. :D Like all the other stuff I make( including my artwork ) this came to me as I was sleeping. Im already making Chap 2, might be up by tomorrow :3 So Peace Out! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Sadness

Gone

**A/N: k so im gonna try my best to keep this story movin cause skool starts Monday so the next chap will probably b delayed. Also it occurred 2 me that I had no disclaimer. So the disclaimer will b hear instead of chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I asked Selena and Hayley 2 help me get WoWP. Plz if any of us owned the shows we were makin fanfics for then they wuld probably b an episode instead!**

**Chapter 2: Sadness**

Alex's POV

I was sulking in my bedroom with blankets covering my body and my head lying on my pillows. My eyes closed; tear stained. No one was home, because they all went out. I didn't go because: One; I was grounded for gluing Justin to his bed. It took him 5 hours to get out. And Two; I was pretty depressed. Why you may ask? Because Stevie, the one I had fell in love with, had died! And to make it worse it was all my fault! Yeah I know, Alex Russo? Caring, Loving, Guilt **AND** Admitting it was her fault? Well I haven't told anyone about how I feel towards Stevie, and when I say everyone I mean **everyone**. Not even Harper. Not even putting bubble soap in the air ducts (which I never got caught for) put me in a better mood. Even thinking of Stevie made me cry, yes cry.

Suddenly I heard a poof sound; I instantly new it was magic "Justin if that's you I swear to God I will **MURDER **you!" I growled lowly filled with rage. I just wanted to lye here alone.

"Well I see you haven't changed Russo" a completely different voice said calmly. My eyes flew open; _Oh my god, i-it couldn't be! _I thought as the voice continued "But I'm NOT our dorky brother"

I looked over to see _her_. I felt like I couldn't breathe but I managed to stutter out "S-Stevie?"

Stevie smiled and sat down next me "That's me" she gave me a wink which made my heart melt. "Listen, Alex-"I cut her off by jumping on top of her. "Woah!" she said in surprise as I wrapped my arms around her back my head on her chest. I could feel myself start crying again.

"What's this? Alex Russo? **Crying**?" Stevie chuckled. I held tighter and started crying harder. I felt Stevie tense "Hey, I didn't mean that in a bad way! I swear I just wanted to make you laugh or something…" she trailed off putting one hand on my head and the other on my waist. I felt my self stop crying and my face blush. I glanced up at Stevie; her head was lying on the back of my bed. I put my head in the crook of her neck. This time Stevie blushed making me laugh.

"And what's this? Stevie Nichols? **Blushing**?" I mocked her.

"Yeah well…" Stevie muttered blushing more.

I smiled at her "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but how are you alive?" I said seriously. I **really **hope this isn't another f-ed up dream of mine.

She smiled back "Warren found a spell" she replied simply.

"So why'd you come here?" I asked quietly.

"I…umm… Wanted to tell you something…" Stevie replied, not looking at me.

I started getting worried "Yeah?"

Stevie's POV

I didn't know what the hell to say "I wanted to say…that… I'm sorry for dragging you into the revolution…" Alex said nothing "So I just continued "It was a stupid idea and I never should have done it. I put thousands of wizards in danger, and most importantly you…" I still refused to look at her so I shut my eyes.

Alex's POV

_Oh Stevie…_ I thought "I should be the one that's sorry…" Stevie finally looked at me, her face filled with shock.

"Why the hell are you sorry?"

"I was the one who froze you! And when you broke into pieces I joked! Stevie, please don't hate me for it! Please!" I begged. I felt myself start crying again as I buried my head back into her chest.

Stevie squeezed me tighter and put her hand on my chin; making me look at her "Alex, I never have, nor will I ever hate you…" she said honestly.

I felt my heart stop and beat a million times faster as Stevie pressed her lips against mine.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Stevie made her move! 0w0 Bwahaha! Aren't I a little stinker? Don't worry tho, there will absolutly be another chapter. But as I said skool starts Monday so u may hafta wait. Since im now a 9****th**** grade freshman( which is REALLY weird to say ) im gonna be pretty bizzy. Ill probably being doing Homework… BWAHAHAHA! I cant even say it with a strait face! X'D**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
